The Deal about Brazilian Waxing
by BFire92
Summary: How does Roxanne explain Megamind the deal about Brazilian waxing? And furthermore- how does he respond? A short story about the strange ways of women...  PS- changed the title a bit- so that it would sound less offending...


_Women are always beautiful- Ville Valo_

_

* * *

_

**The Deal about ****Brazilian**

It was Saturday morning in Roxanne Ritchi's apartment. The woman herself was currently sitting at her kitchen island, wearing her night gown, and eating breakfast while reading a magazine. Once in a while she would glance up at her blue boyfriend on the other side of the table. At the moment he was trying to peel an egg. She smiled at the sight; he looked so cute with his tongue sticking out and fully concentrated on the egg peeling as if he was doing surgery. It was one of the 'mornings after'. The 'sleepover' was not planned, so Megamind didn't have his pyjamas today; he was only in his pants. They hadn't found his shirt yet; it had been thrown away during the session and probably ended up under her bed or somewhere else where they couldn't see it. Roxanne smiled at the thought and went back to her magazine. She turned the page and found an article about how you could feel better about the way you look.

"Brazilian waxing? What's that?"

Roxanne snorted into her coffee and looked up. Megamind had stopped the peeling; his head cocked as he was trying to read her magazine up-side-down.

"Er... It's..." She cleared her throat. She had _not _planned to use the 'morning after' to teach her boyfriend about _this! _

Not that explaining things to him wasn't either funny or strange, but what if he was into smooth woman? After all, his own body only had hair in three places: his chin, his eyelashes and the expressional brows. Maybe his species didn't grow hair anywhere else? Would she have to do this? Roxanne had some 'work' done once in a while, especially when the bikini season came knocking on her door, but she had never, never in her whole life, even _considered _Brazilian waxing! Her opinion to it was that it made women look like little girls.

"Well, Megamind, some women have all their pubic hair waxed off..."

Megamind frowned.

"Why?"

"They believe it will make them look sexier, I guess."

One of his eyebrows shot up.

"They do? Really? I don't get the deal."

Roxanne let out a relieved, and well hidden, sigh. _Thank God!_

"So, you don't wish for me to get a Brazilian, then?" she teased.

Megamind's face turned slightly purple and his eyes began to wander, looking everywhere except on her.

"Well... I...Err..." He looked down into his 'Best Genius in the World' mug as if there was something very interesting on the bottom and said with a low voice, "I find you extremely attractive just the way you are, Roxanne."

Roxanne sat still for a second. Then she couldn't stop her face from glowing or her mouth from spreading out into a big smile.

"You do?"

Megamind glanced up at her over his mug.

"Yes..." he whispered with a nervous smile.

She jumped off her chair, hurried around the island and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his. After a second of complete shock, Megamind responded by sliding his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. When she finally pulled away, she was still grinning.

"I'm so glad you don't get the deal about Brazilian!"

* * *

**Come on, guys! Really? You like women who looks like little girls? I mean, no one find the sight of hair sticking out of a bikini sexy, but there are limits! Seriously! I don't get the deal about Brazilian waxing. If you want me, you gotta take me the way I am. Are someone with me on this?**

**Anywaaay- a 'morning after' fluff ^^ For those of you who have requested some more 'the night' smutt... just hang on, there will probably be more!**

**

* * *

**

**And in the end- I just want to write something to Ana Regina- a Brazilian girl who send in a review. I've changed the title just a bit, and I wanted to let you know- In Norway, no one have anything negative to say about you and your county. When someone says 'Brazil' here- we think of summer, fotball, parties and having a good time! And I'll send you a norwegian hug back: 'klem'!**


End file.
